Lawlessness
by 4EverONCER
Summary: Just a little one-shot for the Rizzles shippers. Rated M. Enjoy, please R&R my R&I :)


**Ello Rizzles shippers. Look who's back. I've decided to write**  
** another One-shot because that is what I seem to enjoy. I do have**  
** the first chapter of a long story posted in the Misc. TV**  
** category. It's from the show Motive and the ship is Angie and**  
** Betty, I call them Flynnetty. Please check that out if you**  
** watch the show. Okay now to start the Rizzles. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I just like making up my own stories. The first two dialogues are actually from this episode, I can not remember the title. It was the one where they tried to get rid of the Strawberry guy.  
**

"Jane we need to discuss your lawlessness." Maura said with a  
tone to her voice saying she didn't really mean what she said.

"Not in front if my nephew." Jane knew what her girlfriend  
meant. They were alone babysitting and sure Jane wanted to  
take advantage of the situation, but she didn't want TJ to  
witness anything...inappropriate.

"Has TJ taken his nap yet today?" Maura asked, hoping he  
hadn't. There's just something about Jane when she acts all  
motherly towards TJ, it turns Maura on.

"As a matter of fact, he hasn't yet. I'll go put him down  
now." Jane said with a wink as she got up off the couch and  
headed toward the bedroom. She figured TJ would be fine for a  
while as he took a nap while her and Maura had a little fun.  
While Jane was in the other room Maura couldn't help but feel  
giddy as she waited further return, glad to be able to have  
an intimate moment alone with the love of her life.

"Okay, he's asleep, what do you want to do?" Jane asked,  
already knowing the answer to her question.

"You." Maura said as Jane sat down. Practically the second  
Jane was off her feet, Maura was on Jane, kissing her  
passionately. "I've been waiting all day to touch you Jane,  
when are we going to stop hiding?"

"Maur, you know as much as I do we have to keep this a  
secret. Relationships between co-workers aren't allowed."  
Jane didn't like this rule, but she had to deal with it  
anyways.

"Okay, I'll wait until we get home to love you, but no longer  
than that." Maura said in between kisses on Jane's neck.  
Maura reached her hands down to the edge of Jane's shirt so  
she could remove the article. Maura started stroking Jane's  
bare stomach, sending chills through Jane's body, forcing a  
small moan out of the Italian's mouth.

"I love you so much Maura, I wish I could express that every  
second of every day." It's true what Jane said, all she wants  
is Maura, especially right now.

"Show me. What are you going to do to me to show me?" Maura  
whispered after kissing Jane deeply. She had been  
anticipating this all day.

"I'll do more than show you. I'll make you feel just how much  
I. Love. You." Jane said as she pushed Maura down on the  
sofa, holding her there with her own body, saying the last  
three words in between short kisses to Maura's lips. Maura  
reached up behind Jane and unclasped her bra, smiling as she  
revealed Jane's luscious breasts.

Jane slowly unbuttoned Maura's shirt, never losing eye  
contact with the beautiful honey blonde woman below her. Jane  
began kissing down Maura's chest, stopping at her bra covered  
breast only long enough to slide her bra up, uncovering  
Maura's already erect nipples. Jane latched her mouth onto  
one while using her hand to massage the other.  
Maura was feeling absolutely amazing from the work Jane was  
doing. She needed more. "Jane, please. I need you." Maura  
managed to groan out.  
Jane knew exactly what to do to make Maura feel like she was  
on the edge of the world. She unbuttoned Maura's pants,  
sliding them down to her ankles, exposing the black lace  
panties beneath. "Ooh, baby you know I love when you wear  
these." She gently stroked Maura through the material, making  
Maura tense at the touch. Jane slid the panties down to join  
the pants, gazing down at the freshly trimmed hair at the  
apex of Maura's thighs.

"Jane, please!" Maura was going crazy at the lack of  
satisfaction she was receiving.

Jane took her finger and drug it through Maura's folds before  
inserting one finger completely, slowing pumping in and out.  
Maura moaned at the touch she had been awaiting. Jane  
inserted a second finger before leaning down to work Maura's  
clit with her mouth, heightening the sensation.

"Oh god, Jane. I'm so close. Please don't stop." Maura  
couldn't hold off any longer. Jane quickened her pace to  
bring on Maura's orgasm. When Jane felt Maura's walls begin  
to clench around her fingers she quickly brought her mouth to  
Maura's to muffle the loud moaning just in time so as to not  
wake TJ. Jane slowly extracted her fingers from Maura, taking  
both hands up to cup Maura's face as she kissed her  
girlfriend passionately.

"I love you so much Jane, thank you." Maura said as she  
stared deeply into her beautiful girlfriend's deep chocolate  
eyes.

"I love you more, and I always will." Jane said as she pulled  
Maura in for another passionate kiss.

**Please R&R! I hope I did a good job and you all enjoyed  
reading. Watching the Summer finale as I finished writing  
this. :)**


End file.
